NSFW: Pillow Talk One Shot
by dawson.noswad
Summary: One Shot Request: Emison BDSM, Someone getting tied. Hands and feet. The rest is up to you.


Emison Prompt: Emison BDSM, Someone getting tied. Hands and feet. The rest is up to you.

" Mmm" Emily moaned into Alison's mouth as she felt her girlfriend grind her wet center onto her, their naked breasts pushed up against each other. Alison slowly backed up moving her face to lick and suck her way up Emily's neck, and moving her hands to find Emily's, pressing them up above the tanned girl's head.

She heard Emily's breath hitch. She backed up slightly making eye contact with the beautiful brown orbs.

" Are you okay, baby? The blonde asked as she ran her hand through Emily's hair. Emily nodded as her face formed into a soft smile.

Alison had come to California to visit Emily at college and this would be their third night together. With each time they had sex, Ali felt herself becoming more and more comfortable with her sexuality.

She also found herself becoming more curious and experimental. She wanted to talk to Emily about her feelings, she just needed to find the right time.

A couple hours later, Alison found herself laying on Emily's bare chest, both of them dripping in sweat.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the brunettes lips.

" I love you, baby." The blonde whispered.

" I love you too." Emily said as she pulled Ali in for a hard kiss.

Since Ali and Emily had been together the first time, it would seem Alison was always in control, and she wanted to know what it would be like for Emily to take control in the bedroom, just the thought alone turned her on, but she wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

She backed up and looked into Emily's dark orbs.

" Baby?" The blonde nervously asked.

" Yes?" Emily questioned, suddenly feeling nervous herself.

" Ahh. I don't know how to ask this.." The blonde buried her face in her hands on Emily's chest in embarrassment, suddenly feeling stupid for even trying to approach the subject.

" Hey come on. It's just me, Ali. We can talk about anything." The brunette guided her girlfriends face up forcing her to make eye contact.

Alison took a deep breath and nodded.

" Ok…. so you know how when we are having sex.. I always seem to be in control, and it seems as though maybe your nervous or something." Alison avoided eye contact with Emily, causing her to miss the smirk that was planted on Emily's face.

" Mmmhmm.." Emily hummed allowing Alison to continue.

" I just want you to know, if you ever want to take control, or like… try something new… " Alison's voice began to trail off, her nerves starting to set in.

As she looked up Emily made an attempt to hide the smirk on her face.

" I'm totally down." Ali finally finished as she locked eyes with her girlfriend.

Emily smiled mischievously holding the stare before finally speaking.

" I'll keep that in mind." She smiled innocently before pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss.

The next day, Emily told Alison she had class in the evening and suggested she go shopping for a couple hours.

Around 9:00 PM Alison entered Emily's dark apartment. She figured Emily would be home by now since she was supposed to be done class by 8:30.

" Em?" She called out as she slowly made her way down the hall.

She noticed an orange glow coming from the bedroom from around the cracked open door.

Alison felt her mouth go dry and her palms start to sweat.

She didn't know what was behind that door but she knew she couldn't wait to find out. She took off her jacket and quickly stopped into the bathroom freshen up.

Minutes later, a Alison emerged from the bathroom and made her way towards the bedroom. She slowly opened the bedroom door to see candles lit around the room and roses surrounding the bed.

" What took you so long?" Emily asked as she emerged from behind the door wearing a black lace bra and panty set.

Alison could feel her jaw drop at the sight of her girlfriend.

" Em, you look…" Alison barely got the words out before she felt a finger on her lips.

" Shhhh." Emily said before she slowly turned Alison around. Her back facing Emily.

Within seconds Alison felt a silk scarf covering her eyes.

" Come with me." She felt Emily's hot breath hit her ear, causing an electric spark to radiate through her body, straight to her core.

Emily guided Alison to the bed, positioning her to sit on the side. She took Alison's hand and ran it over her cheek, her lips kissing each nuckle before she guided her down her collarbone, and over her lace bra. Alison swallowed hard feeling Emily's hard nipple through the bra.

Watching Alison's reaction turned Emily on in a way she never could of imagined. She leaned in and kissed Alison gently before slowly removing her shirt and bra.

As Emily slowly removed the blondes bra she planted gentle kisses over her pale skin, causing her nipples to harden. Alison's breathing was becoming more rapid, and Emily could tell she was driving her girlfriend crazy, she smirked at the idea that she was just getting started.

Emily kissed Alison hard and passionately as she guided her onto the bed and towards the pillows.

" Em…" Ali moaned as she felt the brunettes knee pressing into her center.

" Oh my god. What are you doing?" The blonde giggled as she felt her wrist being tied to the bedpost with another silk scarf.

Emily pressed her thigh into the blondes center harder causing her girlfriend to moan again as she tied the blondes other hand.

The tanned girl admired her girlfriends body, she couldn't believe she was all hers.

She loved the way Alison's nipples hardened, she sucked on one and then the other before slowly sucking, kissing and licking her way slowly down the blondes stomach. She could feel her girlfriends body rise off the bed in anticipation.

As Emily got to the waistline of Ali's jeans she popped open the button and blew her warm air on her center, she could feel the blondes warmth radiating. She moved back up to the waistline of Ali's jeans and licked just under her jeans the entire way across.

Alison moaned.

" Fuck. Em. You're torturing me." The blonde squirmed.

Emily smirked as she popped open the button of Alison's jeans and forcefully ripped them off of her. She dragged her fingers slowly across Alis center over her panties, she has never seen her girlfriend so wet. She couldn't wait to get a taste. She removed Alison's panties and crawled up her girlfriends body so she was straddling Alison's center. She passionately kissed her girlfriend as she slid her hand down her body and between her legs. She loved when she moaned into her mouth. She covered her fingers in wetness before bringing her hand up to her girlfriends mouth.

" Do you want to know how good you taste?" Emily whispered seductively.

Alison bit her lip and nodded causing Emily to smile.

She slowly slid her wet finger between the blondes lips and the blonde began to suck it clean.

Emily wasn't sure she was going to control herself much longer. This was without a doubt the sexiest experience of her life.

As she slowly slid her finger out of Alison's mouth she replaced it with her tongue and lips, tasting her for the first time that night. The moaning grew louder.

As the two women kissed, Emily slid her hand down Alison's body and pushed two fingers into her girlfriend, curling them in just the right way to hit her g spot.

She pushed slow and deep repeatedly causing Alison's legs to begin to shake. Emily wasn't ready for Alison to come yet so as she continued to bury her fingers deep inside, she made her way back down Alison's body replacing her fingers with her tongue.

She wanted to taste her.

The feeling of Emily moaning against Alison's clit drove Alison even more insane.

" I'm close Em" Alison moaned out.

Emily wrapped her hands around Alison's thighs to pull her closer.

" Please let me see you, baby." Alison begged.

Emily smirked as reached up to removed the scarf covering the blondes eyes before returning to her spot down below. She used her fingers to rub the blonds clit while she buried her tongue deep inside, within seconds Alison came undone.

" Oh my God, Emily." Alison looked high as she watched Emily crawling her way up her body.

Emily straddled Alison and looked at her with one eyebrow raised and a smirk painted across her face.

" Why have you been holding out on me?" Alison questioned still trying to catch her breath.

Emily leaned forward and untied Alison.

" Um…" Emily looked down, suddenly looking less confident and more shy. " I didn't want to pressure you into anything."

Alison smiled and sat up kissing Emily gently.

" I'm glad we moved past that." Alison smirked as she rolled Emily over onto her back.

Emily bit her lip as Alison straddled her.

" Hmmmm" Alison hummed as she played with the scarfs tied to the post above Emily's head, she begins to slowly lift Emily's hand above her head.

" Your turn." Alison smirks seductively.


End file.
